


Too Proud To Beg

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam purchases Santana for the night and gets to fulfil some high school fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Proud To Beg

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=64565788#t64565788) from the glee kink meme.
> 
> I'm not completely pleased with how this turned out. I always struggle with Santana's stubborn pride in these kinds of situations not coming off dubcon-y, especially if the prompt specifically says to avoid that, and I'm never sure if I succeed. So, I added the dubcon tag just to be sure. Otherwise, the over all theme of this was also a struggle, but I wanted to give it a try as part of an exchange, so hopefully it's not too bad.

Santana has never really believed in karma – she wouldn't be such a raging bitch to everyone if she did – but when Sam Evans and the rest of the assholes from her high school glee club come strolling through the door of the sex club she works at one night, she suddenly becomes a believer.

She knows there's no shame in being a sex worker and blah blah blah, but it's pretty hard not to be mortified when a group of guys she used to regularly insult discover she ended up becoming the equivalent of a blow up sex doll for a living, a fate even more degrading than the one Berry predicted she'd have with a stripper pole back in Junior year.

Santana hasn't seen or spoken to anyone from that cesspool town since she stormed out of there after Brittany rejected her for that fish lipped Bieber impersonator three years ago, but it's just her luck that she'd run into them while she's hanging naked by her wrists in a New York sex club, with some fat fucker's fingers shoved up her cunt.

Like she said; she's really starting to believe in karma.

Puck sees her first, his eyes squinting to make sure it's really her before he lets out a loud cackle that she can hear from across the room, and starts pointing over to where she's being fingered by a three hundred pound neckbeard that makes Jacob Ben Israel look like a well adjusted, upstanding guy.

"Well well well," Puck taunts as he makes his way over to where she's hung up, Sam, Finn, Mike, Artie and Rory (when the fuck did he come back to America?), right behind him. "If it isn't the one and only Santana Lopez." Santana glares at him and grits her teeth, knowing she's not allowed to speak to any of the 'customers'.

"She's not allowed to talk," the fat guy tells them, moving his stubby little fingers deeper into her hole, struggling to find her g-spot. "You can play with her next, but it's one at a time."

Puck looks amused at his words and holds up his hands, clearly getting pleasure out of watching Santana get fingered by a guy she would have verbally assassinated the last time he saw her. "Take your time, my man, we'll just wait here and enjoy the show."

As much as it makes her skin crawl, Santana just wants to get whatever this is gonna be over with, so she eventually avert her gaze and fakes an orgasm to get rid of the molester, the massive guy sucking his soaked fingers clean before wobbling away, leaving her alone with the other guys. She braces herself when they all step closer, holding her head high and acting like she's not humiliated to be standing naked in front of them with sticky thighs and hard nipples.

"I should've known you'd end up in a place like this, Lopez," Puck laughs, still the only one of them to speak. "Sex always was the only thing you were good for."

It gets the desired reaction out of Santana that he was hoping for, and her chains rattle as she pointlessly tries to lunge at him, the noise drawing the attention of one of the floor employees nearby.

"Is there a problem over here?" the woman asks as she walks over. She's fully dressed and holding an iPad, her hair in a tight bun and a friendly smile on her face. She glances between Santana and the group of men before her, surveying the situation to make sure nothing is wrong. They mostly allow their customers free reign, but they do attract quite a bit of trouble sometimes, especially when guys come in groups like they are.

"No, ma'am," Artie answers before Puck can, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We were just admiring this model here."

His stupid nasally voice makes Santana roll her eyes, but when the woman looks to her and silently asks if she's okay, she gives a slight nod. She's so tempted to get these assholes kicked out, but she doesn't want to give them the satisfaction. It's not like she's actually afraid of any of them, just annoyed and more than a little embarrassed.

"Oh, yes, she's one of our most popular," the woman gushes, and it's something Santana would take pride in under any other circumstance but her current one. "Are any of you interested in buying her for the night?"

Santana's eyes widen at the question, and she tugs at her chains again, clenching her teeth and glaring at the group in warning. She normally loves when she's bought for the night, providing the buyer isn't a disgusting slob like the guy that was just feeling her up, because it keeps her arms from hurting the next day and she gets a huge cut of the money paid, but one of these assholes? She doesn't think her pride could survive it.

"We can  _buy_  her?" Finn asks, and to his credit, he seems genuinely confused and looking for an explanation, but she can already see the wheels turning in Puck's head.

"Yes, it's one of the many services we offer here," the woman answers, ready to rattle off her sales pitch. "We have the models hanging out here to be pleasured, but for a price, customers are allowed to rent the girls and take them into one of those rooms," she explains, pointing to the right, where there's a handful of rooms along the wall with floor to ceiling windows and two rows of chairs facing them for an audience.

"Rent them for what?" Santana's not surprised Mike is the one to ask, he was always the most decent of the bunch, and the idea wouldn't have even crossed his mind.

"For sex," she says simply. "We offer different packages with different limits, but basically we'll untie her and you can take her into one of those rooms and do what you want with her, within reason, of course."

"Seriously?" Rory asks, his eyes widen. "We can pay to have sex with her?"

" _One_  of you can," she immediately corrects, looking down and tapping at her iPad. "Club policy. But yes, that's basically it. Are any of you boys interested?"

Santana's tries her best not to react during their exchange, but when she sees the boys looking at each other and seriously considering it, she starts to get worried about what her night has in store.

"Come on, man, don't you wanna get back at her for all that shit she put you through?" she hears Puck hiss at Finn in the little homoerotic huddle they've formed.

"Rachel would kill me if she found out I had sex with someone else," Finn hisses right back. "Especially if it was Santana, _again_. I'm already gonna get in enough shit for even coming here with you."

Puck shakes his head at his friend, mumbling something about being whipped. "What about you three then?" He turns to Artie, Rory and Sam, three of Santana's other high school victims. "She was a huge cunt to you guys, too. This is your chance to even the score. Come on, it'll be so awesome!"

"Then why don't  _you_  do it?"

Santana doesn't hear Puck's answer, but a minute later, it's Sam who eventually steps forward with a credit card in hand, and Santana can't believe it. Despite her sorted history with almost all six of the guys in front of her, somehow Sam is the worst case scenario for her, and she can already feel her skin heating up in humilation as he talks about prices with the woman.

"The Bronze package gets you the room for the night, but only allows for use of her mouth," the woman explains, showing Sam the details on her iPad as she speaks. "Silver gives you mouth and vagina, as well as a few specified toys," she continues, moving down the screen and pointing to the prices for each. "And Gold gets you both, with the addition of all the toys and machines in the room, and the option for anal."

Santana holds her breath as Sam considers his options, and prays he doesn't pick Gold. Luckily for her, nobody has ever bothered to fork over the grand it costs for Gold, and the last thing she wants is Trouty Mouth Evans popping her anal cherry.

But then that whole karma things rears its ugly head again, and Puck just has to open his stupid mouth. "Go for Gold, man," he encourages, his eyes drifting up to Santana as he smirks. "You have no idea how many times I tried to get my dick in that sweet ass of hers in high school. You gotta fuck it for me, bro."

Since he's apparently rich now or something (Santana vaguely remembers hearing something about him becoming a model), Sam nods in agreement and hands the lady his card, politely smiling in thanks when the woman excuses herself to go make the transaction and leaves Santana alone again.

Santana thinks he's gonna say something, she waits for it, but he still remains silent, hands in his pockets as the other guys snicker and leer at her, giddy smiles on their faces. Puck grabs Sam's arms and shakes him with a laugh, trying to hype his friend up. "You are my _god_ right now, man. Holy shit, I can't believe this, this is gonna be fucking amazing!"

Rory, Finn, and Artie are more tactful about it, but it's obvious they're excited too, while poor Mike looks conflicted about the whole thing, but doesn't dare to voice it. A few torturous, tongue biting moments later, the woman comes back over with two men to untie Santana and help her down from her shackles, while she goes over the rules with Sam as the group makes their way towards the room.

"Your friends are free to watch from outside, but you and she are the only ones allowed in the room at any time," she tells him. "As you can see, the wall is made of transparent glass, and that's so you can have an audience, but also so we can keep an eye on you. There's a guard posted outside, and there is video surveillance with audio in the room, so if Miss Lopez says the designated safe word and genuinely wants to stop at any time and you do not comply, we  _will_  send the guard in to intervene. Understood?"

"I understand," Sam finally speaks with a swift nod. Once they reach the room, the other guys take front row seats while Santana stretches her shoulders out, eavesdropping on their conversation while she waits for the woman to unlock the door.

"Assuming you haven't broken any rules, if she does ask you to stop, we will provide you with a refund or a different model to fulfill your purchased time, whichever you prefer."

Sam glances at Santana before quickly averting his gaze again. "Is she allowed to talk?"

"That's entirely up to you," she answers, fingering the key card in her hand. "But, the safe word is ' _red_ ', and if she says it at any point during your time together, you are to stop." Sam gives her a reassuring nod and as much as a sleaze Santana thinks he and his douche friends are for humiliating her like this, she's fairly confident he'd never go  _that_  far.

"I understand," Sam repeats, obviously truly understanding how important the aspect of consent is to this transaction, and it makes Santana feel the slightest bit better about the whole thing. Yeah, maybe she feels like she's about to throw up from humiliation, but she knows that nobody is  _forcing_  her to go along with this; all the models reserve the right to deny a request for purchase, and she's glad to know that Sam knows this, too. That he doesn't have  _that_  much power over her.

"A few other things; no pain," the woman continues, breaking Santana out of her thoughts. "Orgasm denial and overstimulation are okay, but spanking is as far as you're allowed to go, pain wise. There are no nipple clamps or hot wax or anything like that. Other than that, your purchase of the Gold package allows you to do just about anything else to her you want to. Any questions?" When Sam shakes his head, the woman clicks her tongue and moves to swipe the card over the lock, pushing the door open and allowing Santana inside before putting the card in her pocket. She gives Santana a look, giving her one last chance to change her mind if she wants to. When Santana doesn't say anything, the woman turns back to Sam and wishes him a good time before she leaves them alone.

Sam takes a moment to himself outside before he joins Santana in the glass room, the thud of the door closing behind him causing the Latina to jump slightly. She wrings her hands in front of her as she waits for Sam to say something, partly out of nervous habit and partly as a sad attempt to cover herself up a bit because she feels incredibly exposed and vulnerable being completely naked in front of Sam while he's fully clothed.

Instead of talking, Sam walks around her, not even looking at her as he moves over to one of the chairs set up in the corner and silently removes his jacket, slipping it off his shoulders and draping it across the back. He remains with his back turned to Santana as he untucks his shirt from his pants and undoes a few buttons at his collar, loosening himself up a bit.

When he turns back around to face Santana, the contemplative calm look Sam's had on his face all night is replaced with something a little darker, more determined, and Santana feels her stomach drop at the same time her thighs moisten. She always did kind of find it hot when Sam stopped being a nice guy push over and instead took charge and stood up for himself.

"So, I know all of your club's rules," Sam begins, taking slow steps towards Santana, his gaze piercing. "But I have something of my own to add." He waits until he's standing directly in front of her, her bare feet helping him to tower over her petite, naked form. "The only time you're allowed to speak is to  _beg me_." Seeing Santana is about to open her mouth, Sam silences her by pressing a finger against her lips, holding it there while he looks into her hardened eyes. "And you  _will_  beg me, Santana, because you're not allowed to come until I say you do, until I  _let_  you. And if you _do_ come without my permission?" he ponders, his finger making a slow, agonizing trail from her lips, down between the valley of her breasts, and around her hips to her ass, roughly palming one of her ass cheeks with his full hand. "I just might have to fulfill Puck's high school fantasy. Do you understand?"

Santana swallows thickly and holds Sam's gaze, trying her best not to betray how turned on she suddenly is. Without permission to speak, all Santana can do is nod, knowing she's handing over all her power in a single movement. Sam knows it too, if the smug smirk that grows on his face is any indication.

Without any further taunting, Sam slaps Santana on the ass before stepping away completely. "Get on the bed," he commands her, nodding towards the bed in the middle of the room. "And spread your legs."

It takes Santana a moment longer to break out of her stupor before she stumbles backwards and moves towards the bed. She'd forgotten all about their audience until she sees them out of the corner of her eye when she turns around, but she tries her best to ignore them, even when they start shouting in encouragement as she climbs up onto the bed.

Once she's spread herself out like Sam ordered, Santana keeps her eyes glued to the ceiling as she feels Sam wrap something around her ankle and pull it wider, tying the other end of the strap around the solid frame of the bed, and then repeating the process with the other. Once her legs are securely bound and spread wide eagle, she feels the blonde move up and do the same with her wrists so that her body is shaped like an X in the middle of the bed.

The position is all too familiar for Santana, but instead of stripping down and crawling ontop of her like most of her other customers do, Sam walks over to the table where the toys are laid out and takes his time picking the right one before he makes his way back over to the bed, pulling a metal chair over with him to sit in.

"You know, Santana," he starts, his voice eerily calm. Santana doesn't turn to look at him, just keeps her eyes locked on the ceiling and her ears trained to Sam's movements. "I always wanted to fuck you in high school," he tells her as he reaches up and lightly runs the tip of his index finger up and down her slit, her soft folds parting for his digit. "Why am I not surprised that you're already wet? You always were such a slut, weren't you? And yet, you wouldn't fuck me, even when we were dating."

Santana's eyes flutter closed as Sam's finger trails through her, easily slipping through her wetness and creating even more with each run through. He seems to purposely avoid her clit, and Santana already knows she's in for a night of torture more painful than any nipple clamps or hot wax could've inflicted.

"But actually, it's okay," Sam continues, pulling his hand away for a moment only to quickly put it back in place, this time pressing something hard against Santana's clit. "Because it's just made me that much more determined to make our first time together memorable."

Santana hears the humming before she feels the vibration, just a low little buzz that hits her ears followed by a sudden pleasure shooting up her spine. She's barely able to swallow her yelp of surprise, but her legs still jerk violently in response to the pressure on her clit, and when she looks down she finds Sam pressing a small finger vibrator between her legs. She can tell it's only on a low setting, but it's already driving her wild, and oh boy, is she  _fucked_. Her asshole is already clenching knowingly.

Santana's not entirely sure how long it goes on for, but it feels like it has to be hours. Seems like once Sam notices her body has gotten used to the low level of the vibration, he kicks it up higher, and then higher, and then higher, until Santana's entire body is trembling against the bed, her eyes squeezed shut, her bottom lip drawn into her mouth, her fists clenched and her toes curled.

She's close already, she can feel it coiling in her tummy, but she tries desperately to fight it off. Usually it's a feeling she's chasing, a high she's trying to claw her way towards when she's with a customer; something to help enjoy the feeling of being used like a blow up doll. But fighting it off is proving to be even harder. Santana feels like a teenage boy, begging her brain to think only unsexy thoughts to distract from the distinct pleasure against her clit.

But then, as suddenly as the assault started, it stops. Just when Santana feels that release about to tip over the edge, Sam pulls his hand away, stopping the barreling train right in its tracks. She actually lets out a gasp when the pressure disappears, but she's honestly not sure if it's of relief or disappointment, she just knows that was entirely too close and if she wants to keep Sam's dick out of her asshole, she's gonna have to get her shit together and quick.

While Santana's fearing what's coming to her, Sam is planning it. There's so many things Sam wants to do to Santana, he's not sure he'll have enough time to get it all done. He didn't realize just how much he fantasized about putting Santana in her place until now. He's never been a naturally vindictive person, but something about Santana and the way she treated him has always filled him with a need for vengeance. Sam never would've thought that revenge would come in the form of getting to fuck any hole in Santana's body that he pleases, but hell if he's gonna pass it up.

He smirks at the way Santana's body is still visibly trembling, even after he's removed the stimulation, and he slips the vibrator off his finger. Sam wants to tease her more, would love to keep playing with her clit  _and_  her mind, but his cock is actually starting to throb with want, and if he doesn't get it inside that sweet pussy soon, he might literally bust his pants open. He might not be that dorky awkward kid he was in high school anymore, but it's not like he's had a lot of practice with this sort of thing either. He's kind of just going off what he's seen in porn, and well, he's never actually made it to the end of one of those without coming all over himself.

"That was close, huh, Santana?" he teases as he stands, swiftly undoing his pants. Sam hesitates for a moment when he hears his friends cheering outside the room, having forgotten he was being watched. There's a tinge of embarrassment at disrobing in front of his friends, but he's a model for a living, and he's used to seeing massive pictures of himself in nothing but tight briefs hanging above Time Square, so his self consciousness quickly passes and he pushes his pants and boxers down his legs, finally letting his aching cock spring free. "I think you can do better than that."

Sam grabs the larger vibrator he picked out from the table before and then climbs up onto the bed, kneeling between Santana's legs. He places the toy beside her for a little bit later while he gets settled, running his fingers up Santana's now soaked slit. Santana's body jumps at the touch, a little gasp leaving her lips, and Sam can't help but chuckle at her reaction.

 _Get it the fuck together, Lopez_ , Santana tells herself, swallowing her moan when Sam's fingers run through her again, stopping just long enough to tease her clit before moving down to settle at her hole. She twists her wrists a bit so she can grip the binding around them as Sam's fingers slip into her tight entrance, her walls immediately clamping down around them and sucking them further inside.

"Tighter than I thought you'd be," Sam can't help but taunt, twisting and curling his fingers inside Santana's cunt, feeling the resistance around them. "I heard so many stories about you when I first came to McKinley, Santana. How'd you ever fit two cocks in such a tight little hole?"

Santana snarls at Sam's words, still hating Puck for bragging to everyone on the team about that, but any retort she can even foolishly think about uttering dies in her throat when Sam replaces his fingers with his cock, completely bypassing any teasing to just slide on home. Santana's stomach lurches as she's filled, Sam's cock bigger than she ever imagined it. It doesn't feel quite as thick as Puck's is, but it  _does_  feel bigger and she knows it's stretching her effortlessly.

 _Oh, Jesus Christ_ , she whimpers internally, her thighs clenching as Sam somehow slides in even deeper before he starts to pull out.  _I'm_ so _fucked_.

"Puckerman wasn't kidding," Sam mumbles to himself with a light chuckle, his eyes bright as he looks down at his cock as he pulls it out, his shaft glistening with Santana's juices. He fists his base and strokes his length a couple times, running his tip through Santana's folds like he did his finger earlier, watching the way they part around him before settling back at her hole and pushing into her again.

Sam lets out the moan Santana can't, pumping into Santana a few times before he leans forward, placing his hands on either side of her to prop himself up as he continues to cant into her. She has her head tilted back and her eyes closed, but he can see the pleasure on her face in the way she bites her bottom lip and clenches her jaw. Sam can tell she hates that she's loving this so much, and it makes him love it more.

"Look at me," the blonde boy commands, his hips rocking between Santana's spread legs as she reluctantly opens her eyes. They're big and dark, filled with need and lust, and a small smirk creeps on Sam's face as he locks eyes with her. "You love this, don't you, Santana?" She tries to turn her head, hide the evidence of her pleasure, but he grips her chin and turns her gaze back to him, forcing her to look at him. "Don't you?"

Santana's actually thankful she's not allowed to talk, she doesn't think her pride could survive actually saying the word, but she somehow finds it in herself to nod. It's just a slight movement of her head, but it's enough to satisfy Sam, because he loosens his grip on her face, but still holds it for a few more thrusts, wanting to see the look in her eyes as he pounds into her, hitting a spot deep inside her that she's not sure has ever been touched before.

Santana hates it, hates that she doesn't hate it. She hates that Sam is fucking her so good, that the boy that can't do a good body roll to save his live can somehow moves his hips so good when he's balls deep inside of her cunt. Most of all, Santana hates that that coiling in her stomach is already back, that tingles of pleasure are already spreading throughout her body.

Sam can tell she's close, can see the straining in Santana's face and feel the way her pussy squeezes his cock just a little bit tighter every time he plows into her. She's close, and he's torn on if he wants her to come. On one hand, part of him wants to pull out and prolong Santana's need for as long as possible to get her begging for release. But on the other hand, Sam wants to fuck her ass so fucking badly he could cry.

In the end, his need for pleasure outweighs his need for torture, and before he can think about it any further, Sam pushes off his hands and grabs the forgotten vibrator from the bed, turning it on and leaning back, pressing the toy against Santana's swollen clit as he continues to thrust his cock into her slick hole.

He can hear the faint cheers of his friends outside the room as he turns it up a notch, and he can't stop the sudden laugh of delight as Santana's pussy clutches and clenches around his cock as he applies more and more pressure to her clit.

"Don't even try to fight it, Santana," Sam taunts, struggling for just a moment to get his rhythm back in his new position. "You're gonna come all over my cock and then I'm gonna get to shove it in your ass." He flicks the vibrator to the highest level and picks up the pace of his hips. "Come on, Santana. Beg me. Beg me to let you come. That's all you have to do, Santana. Just  _beg me_."

Santana can't, she  _won't_ , and so when she comes moments later, a fierce orgasm racking her bound body, she feels no relief. Sure, the ball of tension in the pit of her stomach expands and explodes as she comes, but it's immediately replaced with one of dread at the consequences.  _Oh god, oh god, fuck fuck fuck_ , she just chants over and over in her head, cursing her stubborn pride and trying to tune out the cheers she hears from their audience outside.

But there's no time for regret, not when Sam's got that glint in his eyes and he's pulling out of her before she's even completely come down, quickly scrambling to climb over her legs and kneel over her chest, his hand working furiously over his cock. All it takes is a few strokes before Sam's coming, his creamy cum shooting out of his slit in thick ropes and landing on Santana's flushed face.

"Aw, fuck yeah," Sam sighs as he continues to spurt, his hand slowing to a stop when he's finally empty. He slumps to the side once he's done, careful not to actually sit on Santana's chest, and admires his handy work. Sam scoops up a glob sliding down her cheek and holds his finger over her mouth. "Suck," he commands, slipping is cum coated finger passed Santana's plump lips.

Santana sucks his finger clean, reluctantly swallowing Sam's cum as the blonde climbs off the bed and wanders off to get something else. The Latina shakes her head at herself when his back is turned to her, the feeling of Sam's warm cum clinging to her flawless skin making her squirm. She wants nothing more than to be able to wipe it off, but her wrists are still bound to the bedpost.

But when Sam comes back into view, the cum covering her face is the least of Santana's worries. Instead, she feels her pussy tingle in anxiety when she sees Sam rolling a fucking machine over towards the bed. There's a black box sitting on moveable table, a long pole sticking out with a thick dildo attached to the end. Santana's seen it used on other models, but never experienced it herself. It doesn't look to be particularly painful, but the idea of Sam at the helm of it instantly makes her worried.

"I always wondered if these actually existed," Sam speaks, positioning the machine at the right distance from the bed so that the dildo is pressing right at Santana's soaked core. "I always saw them in videos, but I figured they were just used in porn." He moves back to the side of the bed and manually places the dildo where it's needed, running the head of the toy through Santana's folds a couple of times to get it lubricated enough before placing it at her stretched hole. "Something tells me you'll especially enjoy this one. Brittany always used to say how much you loved it when she fucked you with her big fake dick."

Santana stiffens at the mention of the blonde. She's been hanging over the whole experience, their mutual resentment and dislike basically completely caused by her, but not acknowledged till now. She quickly shakes it off, not wanting Sam to know yet another weakness of hers, and instead stalls herself to be fucked, clenching her jaw and averting her gaze back to the ceiling, her breath catching in her throat when she feels the plastic slowly entering her.

 _Holy fuck_ , is all Santana can think as the machine pumps the fake cock deeper inside her before it starts to pull out. She doesn't know why it feels so different, but it does. Something about the pace or the angle, but god, it feels good. It feels as good as when Sam was pounding into her, but with the added bonus of lack of shame. The love of her life never picked this machine over her.

Sam smirks to himself as Santana reacts to the penetration, grabbing the remote for the machine off the table and climbing back onto the bed, positioning himself up at Santana's face once again, his semi-hard cock dangling above her lips.

"Open wide, Santana," the boy tells her, one hand on his dick and the other tangled in her hair. "Gotta get me hard again so I can fuck that virgin ass of yours." When Santana doesn't open her mouth right away, Sam tugs on her hair. "Now come on, Santana, I know how much you love sucking cock. I heard you and Brittany blew the entire football team for good luck before their first playoff game Freshmen year. You offered to suck me off to get me to dump Quinn, don't act all modest now."

Santana begrudgingly parts her lips, her gaze fluttering up to look into Sam's green eyes as she allows him to slip his half soft cock into her mouth. It's hard enough to properly suck Sam's cock without the use of her hands, but it's even harder to concentrate with her pussy getting such a nice, steady fucking. After a few failed attempts, she's finally able to get a good hold on Sam's dick with her lips, her tongue tracing around the ridges of his head and then wrapping around the shaft.

Her efforts prove unsatisfactory for Sam, and before long he's taking charge, tightening his grip on her hair and pulling her head up, guiding her mouth up and down his cock so he can fuck the back of her throat. He fucks Santana's face hard, practically poking a hole in the back of her throat with the force of his thrusts, but it's nothing compared to the speed the dildo is pounding her cunt after Sam ups the speed of it.

It's burying itself so rapidly and deep in her pussy, Santana can't even pay attention to the pain in her throat or the way her eyes water when she gags on the sheer size of Sam's cock. Even when he stuffs his entire length inside her mouth and holds it there, all she can feel is fake cock reaching deep inside her, drilling her steadily in a way no guy has ever been able to before. It's actually amazing, and she might actually already be fighting off an approaching orgasm.

Luckily for her, Sam's apparently fucked her face to full hardness without her even realizing, and before she knows it, the blonde is dismounting her and moving to turn the machine off before she explodes. Santana lets out a whimper that's half relief and half disappointment, and she doesn't have to be able to close her legs to know her thighs must be soaked with her juices.

Sam pulls the table backwards, and Santana lets out another little gasp as the dildo slips out of her with a wet plop, leaving her empty and aching and oh god, she actually feels needy for Sam's dick. "You'll get wet for any kind of cock, won't you, Santana?" Sam teases her, moving around the bed to run a finger up her damp inner thigh before untying her left ankle and then moving to her right. "Doesn't matter if it's real or if it's plastic, or if there's one or two of them. Get a cock in you, and you're a damn mess."

The worst part is that Santana can't even deny it, not when her stretched cunt hole is clench around nothing, aching to be filled again and get some relief. But that's just another thing to add to the list of things she's too proud to admit to Sam or to herself. For now, though, the only relief she gets is Sam untying her wrists.

Santana immediately curls her arms into herself when they're free, massaging her sore wrists before moving to clean her face off when Sam's strict voice stops her. "I don't think so, Santana." He grabs her wrist to halt her movements and quickly uses the same ties to bind them again, this time together, but thankfully in front of her. "Now get on your knees and turn around."

Santana knows by now it's futile to protest at this point, and just turns around, struggling a bit to get to her knees with her hands bound together. Once she's positioned the way she thinks Sam wants, leaning forward on her elbows with her backend in the air, she feels a large hand on her ass, fingers digging in deep and massaging her fleshy mounds.

"Even after all these years, you've still got the best ass I've ever seen," Sam admits, grabbing the small butt plug he grabbed from the table earlier and covering it with lube. "I spend all this time with stick thin chicks with no asses, and it makes me miss watching you shake yours." A lubed finger slips inside her, and Santana just manages to catch the yelp before it escapes. "I used to dream about fucking this sweet ass, you know?" In, in, in and in, and then there's another finger in there, and Santana's ass is slowly getting accustomed to the intrusion.

Santana can't even think coherently, just puts a clenched fist into her mouth and bites down, muffling any sound that might come out. It's not that she's never had anything in her ass before; Puck used to pop his thumb in there when he fucked her from behind, but a finger, even two, is a lot different from a cock, especially one so thick it barely fit in her pussy.

 _But_ fuck me _if  the preperation doesn't feel amazing already_ , Santana admits to herself.

Then, fingers are replaced with something else, and Santana feels something hard pressing against her stretched opening. She tries to look over her shoulder to see what it is, but it isn't until more of it enters her that she realizes it's a butt plug. It takes more will power than it has all night not to yell out in protest, but considering the fat middle of it pops inside her ass before she can even fully process her thought, all she can do is scream internally.

"Oh wow, that's so hot," Sam mutters to himself as he watches the muscles of Santana's ass slowly tighten around the small stump at the end of the butt plug. For all his talk, Sam's never actually had anal sex before, never met a girl that would let him (it was literally _the_ only thing Brittany didn't let him do to her when they were dating), but seeing Santana's tight little hole take that big toy is making Sam even more anxious to get his dick in there. Snapping out of his haze, Sam slaps his palm over one of Santana's bare ass cheeks, watching the way it causes her asshole to clench around the plug. He spanks her once, twice, ten more times before telling her to make room for him.

Red assed and basically at Sam's mercy, Santana obeys, pushing off her elbows so that she's just on her knees and watching as Sam moves passed her and lays down on the bed, tugging on Santana's thigh and silently urging her to mount him, letting her be on top for a bit.

Never one to turn down the chance to be on top, Santana quickly straddles Sam, doing her best to ignore just how full she feels when Sam guides his cock back into her pussy. She sinks down, fully taking all of Sam inside her and, after taking a moment to get adjusted, starts rocking her hips. Santana starts slowly, having difficulty keeping her balance without the use of her hands, but she gets the hang of it quickly enough and soon she's riding Sam like she's a Sophomore in high school again, desperate to give herself the orgasm Sam won't give her now that her ass already belongs to him.

"I knew you were hungry for my cock, Lopez," Sam chuckles, actually surprised to see how eagerly she's riding him. He could tell she had given in at some point, but he had no idea Santana was so desperate. "Think of all the time you wasted in high school not doing this." He grips her hips to keep her in place while he rolls his own up into her. "You could've ridden me all night long, babe. Gotten this cock in your hot little snatch whenever you wanted. But you were too busy with long fingers and pink plastic dicks."

Sam's words just make Santana angry, her hips rocking and rocking, inching her closer and closer to orgasm, Sam's thumb on her clit helping her along, but before she reaches her peak, Sam is sitting up and wrapping his arms around her back, guiding her off his lap as quickly as she got on.

 _This stupid guppy lipped mother fucker_.

"I told you," he speaks, shuffling to the edge of the bed and dropping her onto her feet beside it. He keeps her in place when she starts to walk forward. "If you wanna come, you're gonna beg. Don't think that just because I've already got a free pass to that ass of yours that you're allowed to do whatever you want. You already came once without permission, it won't happen again."

He pushes on her back so she bends over slightly and her cheeks heat up when she catches eyes with the jerks watching from outside the room. She feels a slight tug on the plug in her ass, Sam carefully pulling it out of her so he can replace it with something better in a few minutes. Once it's out, Sam can't help but stare at the gaping hole before he shoves two fingers back in there, her still tight ring noticeably looser than it was before.

He wiggles and scissors his fingers, making sure Santana is stretched enough before he pulls them out, then leaning backwards to grab the lube and smear more of it over his dick and Santana's asshole. Once she's ready, Sam stands up and leads her over to the window, forcing her to press her naked front against the clear glass.

"She's got her eyes closed!" Puck's muffled voice calls through the window.

Pressing himself against her back so that his cock is poking her ass, Sam whispers hotly in Santana's ear, "Open your eyes and look at them, Santana," he orders, reaching between them and gripping his cock and bringing it to her stretched hole. "I want you to look at Puck as I stuff you full. As I get my cock in that ass he never could."

Santana reluctantly opens her eyes, forcing herself to look at her ex-boyfriend as Sam's fat cock starts pushing into her, the mushroom head popping in first before he goes further.

"Tear that ass apart, Evans!" Puck cheers him on, moving his chair even closer to the window to get an even better view.

"They're gonna tell you when," Sam whispers, his warm breath against the back of her neck. "When you want to come, you're gonna beg  _me_ , but  _they're_  gonna be the ones to tell you whether you can or not. Do you understand?"

Santana barely has time to nod before Sam's burying himself in deep, bottoming out in her ass in one swift move. Her face contorts in pain, her mind swearing in incoherent Spanish as she adjusts to the foreign feeling inside her. She thought if she could take the plug that she wouldn't have as much of a problem with Sam's length, but boy was she wrong.

There isn't just something inside her,  _this_  something is stretching her hole open and keeping it open, not just staying but moving, slowly pulling out and then right back in. It's slow to start, Sam actually keeping her discomfort in mind, watching reactions to make sure it's okay. He can't really see Santana's face with her back turned, but Finn and Mike's are a pretty good indication and both guys look turned on rather than horrified, so he's sure Santana's face must reflect that.

"Your ass is even tighter than I imagined," Sam grunts, subtly picking up the pace of his thrusts when he starts to feel less and less resistance everytime he pushes inside her narrow passage. He brushes Santana's dark hair off her left shoulder so he can kiss her neck, his soft fluffy lips a stark contrast to how harsh his cock feels in her ass.

Sam is all over her, it's all Santana can feel, but she still wants more. She wants him to go faster, to go harder, to pound her ass as hard as he pounded her pussy before, to get to that place deep inside her again, to make her ass his. She presses her bound fists against the window and pushes back, rolling her ass against Sam's front to pull him deeper into her, trying to fuck herself on his dick.

The blonde laughs at her desperation, actually stopping for a moment to let her do her thing before he starts meeting her backwards thrusts with ones of his own, hands on her round cheeks so he can watch his cock splitting her open. It looks as amazing as it feels, the walls of her ass fluttering and clenching around his cock in time with their meeting thrusts.

"You're close already," Sam whispers against her neck between sloppy kisses, controlling her movements by pressing her fully against the window. "Come on, Santana, just do it. I know you want to. Just admit how much you love this and how much you want to come on my cock. Just do it, you'll feel so much better, baby."

"I-I …" Santana tries, she does, but the words die in her throat, though she's not sure if it's from pride or pleasure. She wants to come, she  _needs_  to come, the coiling in her belly now feels like a boulder, and it's starting to crush what's left of her pride and she's getting closer and closer and closer. "Please."

"What was that?" Sam asks, his voice suddenly sounding louder than moments before. When Santana doesn't immediately repeat herself, Sam reaches around and slips a hand between Santana's body and the glass, pressing his fingers against her clit. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"P-Please," Santana whimpers, her forehead flat against the glass, her gaze still directed towards Puck's perverted eyes. He's got an all too familiar look on his face, but instead of it making her more stubborn, it surprisingly just makes her more desperate and needy. "Please, Sam. Please, let me come, please, please please, oh God, please let me come. Please can I come?"

Sam's cock feels so good in the tight clutch of Santana's ass, and if his balls weren't already tingling as they smacked against her pussy, he would totally prolong this even more. Instead, he can feel his own orgasm coming on just as quickly as Santana's, and he knows he has to let it go or his head will explode.

"What do you say, boys?" He tries to sound authoritative, but the tremble in his voice makes his own desperation obvious, so the boys don't hesitate to grant Santana permission, all of them nodding towards the pair fucking against the window. "Guess that means you can, Lopez. How about you come with me?"

That's all Santana needs to hear before she's letting herself go, the most intense orgasm of her life rolling over her in echoing waves, her entire body spasming between Sam's from and the glass she's pressed against. Her ass clamps down on Sam's dick, trapping it inside her while her pussy squeezes nothing, her body curling into itself as it stiffens, her ass jutting out and burying Sam's cock even deeper into her as he blows his load.

Everything is warm and wet, Sam's cum spilling into Santana’s ass as his shaft expands around each rope he shoots into her. It feels different than when guys used to come in her snatch, warmer and deeper inside her, but still amazing. It's actually a feeling she's missed and it makes her entire body unlock and slump forward, a calm spreading through every inch of her.

Sam slumps forward with her, his hand slipping from her clit as his cock spurts a few more ropes into Santana's ass until he's empty. He presses his forehead against the curve of her shoulder, the loud applause of Puck, Finn, Artie, Rory and Mike drowned out by their matched heavy breathing.


End file.
